worlds_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Our European Song Contest 5
Ukraine, Dnipro |presenters =Yuri Gorbunov and MARUV |entries =34 |debut = Latvia Monaco Slovenia |return = Azerbaijan Belgium Cyprus Georgia Greece Malta Moldova |withdraw = Albania Armenia Austria Bulgaria Estonia Hungary Kazakhstan Montenegro North Macedonia Portugal |winner = TBA |name = Our European Song Contest |year = 5 |host =NTU |semi1 =|conductor = |director = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting|pre = 4|nex = 6}} Our European Song Contest 5, often shortened OESC 5, was the fifth edition of the Our European Song Contest. It was held in Ukraine, after Maruv and Mosimann won last edition with their song "Mon Amour". NTU, the Ukrainian broadcaster chose Dnipro as the host city of this edition and the venue was the Sports Complex Meteor. Yuri Gorbunov and Maruv were chosen as the presenter for this edition. Location Ukraine Ukraine (Ukrainian: Україна, romanized: Ukrayina), sometimes called the Ukraine, '''is a country in Eastern Europe. Excluding Crimea, Ukraine has a population of about 42.5 million, making it the 32nd most populous country in the world. Its capital and largest city is Kiev. Ukrainian is the official language and its alphabet is Cyrillic. The dominant religions in the country are Eastern Orthodoxy and Greek Catholicism. Ukraine is currently in a territorial dispute with Russia over the Crimean Peninsula, which Russia annexed in 2014. Including Crimea, Ukraine has an area of 603,628 km2 (233,062 sq mi), making it the largest country entirely within Europe and the 46th largest country in the world. The territory of modern Ukraine has been inhabited since 32,000 BC. During the Middle Ages, the area was a key centre of East Slavic culture, with the powerful state of Kievan Rus' forming the basis of Ukrainian identity. Following its fragmentation in the 13th century, the territory was contested, ruled and divided by a variety of powers, including Lithuania, Poland, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Russia. A Cossack republic emerged and prospered during the 17th and 18th centuries, but its territory was eventually split between Poland and the Russian Empire, and finally merged fully into the Russian-dominated Soviet Union in the late 1940s as the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic. In 1991, Ukraine gained its independence from the Soviet Union in the aftermath of its dissolution at the end of the Cold War. Before its independence, Ukraine was typically referred to in English as "The Ukraine", but most sources have since moved to drop "the" from the name of Ukraine in all uses. Dnipro '''Dnipro (Ukrainian: Дніпро, Russian: Днепр, Dnepr), called Dnipropetrovsk until May 2016 (Ukrainian: Дніпропетро́вськ; Russian: Днепропетро́вск Dnepropetrovsk), is Ukraine's fourth-largest city, with about one million inhabitants. It is 391 kilometres (243 mi) southeast of the capital Kiev on the Dnieper River, in the south-central part of Ukraine. Dnipro is the administrative centre of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. Administratively, it is incorporated as a city of oblast significance, the centre of Dnipro municipality and extraterritorial administrative centre of Dnipro Raion. Its population is approximately 1,000,000 (2018 est.). The first fortified town in what is now Dnipro was probably built in the mid-16th century according to archeological findings. Known as Ekaterinoslav (Russian: Екатериносла́в, romanized: Yekaterinoslav; Ukrainian: Катериносла́в, romanized: Katerynoslav) until 1925, the city was formally inaugurated by the Russian Empress Catherine the Great in 1787 as the administrative centre of the newly acquired vast territories of imperial New Russia, including those ceded to Russia by the Ottoman Empire under the Treaty of Küçük Kaynarca (1774). The city was originally envisioned as the Russian Empire's third capital city, after Moscow and Saint Petersburg. Renamed Dnipropetrovsk in 1926, it became a vital industrial centre of Soviet Ukraine, and was one of the key centres of the nuclear, arms, and space industries of the Soviet Union. In particular, it is home to the Yuzhmash, a major space and ballistic missile design bureau and manufacturer. Because of its military industry, it was a closed city until the 1990s. On 19 May 2016 the official name of the city was changed from Dnipropetrovsk to Dnipro. Dnipro is a powerhouse of Ukraine's business and politics and is the native city of many of the country's most important figures. Ukraine's politics are still defined by the legacies of Leonid Kuchma, Pavlo Lazarenko and Yuliya Tymoshenko, whose intermingled careers started in Dnipro. Sports Complex Meteor Sports Complex Meteor (Ukrainian: Спортивний комплекс Метеор) is the biggest center of sports and cultural live in Dnipro. The complex is a home to the Olympic and Paralympic teams of Ukraine with status national since October 10, 2001. Meteor belongs to the State Company "Production Union Southern Machine-building Factory of Makarov" (Yuzhmash) and Sports Club Meteor. Sports Club Meteor was established in 1962. Semi Finals allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Dnipro Hall in June 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-nine countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty-two semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Semi Finals Returning artists Aitana will represent again Spain this time with Lola Indigo, after competing in the first edition of the contest. Moreover, Mike Perry will also represent Aland Islands again after his participation last edition. Valeria Stoica will represent Moldova again after competing in the first edition. Furthermore, R3HAB will return for Morocco after competing in the last edition in featuring with Julie Bergan. SALIO will be returning this edition for Georgia for the second time after she participated in the first edition. Semi Final 1 In this semi final, Aland Islands, France and Morocco will have to vote. Semi Final 2 In this semi final, Ireland, Luxembourg and the host country Ukraine will have to vote. Kosovo didn't vote, meaning that their votes were reduced of 50%. Grand Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Kristína Peláková # Mariya Nazarivna Yaremchuk # Miki Nuñez # Kim Petras # Raffaella Carrà # Léa Sirk # Laleh Swedish representant in the third edition # Loreen # Duncan Laurence # Anggun # Vesala # Ella Eyre # Aramis Fuster # Jala Brat # Ryan O'Shaughnessy # Eleni Foureira # Yağmur Sarıgül # Marta Molino Renaida Braun Aisel Laura Groeseneken (known as SENNEK) Dharia Anna Timofei Moran Mazor Goga Sekulić Greta Salomé Julie Bergan Blanche Nina Sublatti Jacob Dinesen (Danish representative in the fourth edition)